Somewhere
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Melody Kelly is new to Camp Rock. But she harbors an incredible secret. One that could make her the most popular girl at Camp Rock. Yet, she chooses to hide it. Why?


**Somewhere**

**I do not own Camp Rock, any of the songs or the Jonas Brothers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Melody Kelly is new to Camp Rock.**

**But she harbors an incredible secret.**

**One that could make her the most popular girl at Camp Rock.**

**Yet, she chooses to hide it.**

**Why?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**The songs in this chappie are called **_**I Dreamed a Dream**_** from **_**Les Misérables**_** and **_**Nobody's Home**_** by Avril Lavinge.**

**DAY 1**

Melody Kelly smiled as she hopped from her trusty Cherokee Jeep, her booted feet thudding onto the ground quietly. The pint sized girl stretched her back, her hands on her lower back as she arched up. She suddenly popped back into her normal position, smiling as she quickly gathered up her lone suitcase and backpack. On top of that, she grabbed her purse from the front seat and dug out her cell phone, bringing up the email that held all her camp information, like the cabin she would stay in.

Her cell phone was a new model, the Blackberry 6000. It had everything- all kinds of fun apps, texting and even a little writing oad for her to compose her songs onto.

Melody hurridly stacked her baggage on top of one another before taking her big suitcase by the handle and wheeling it after her, cell phone in hand so that she could text her father and inform him that she had arrived at the elite California summer camp in one piece.

_**Hi Daddy! I got to CR fine-**_

She was suddenly sent sprawling as she accidently crashed into someone. She fell with a little shriek of surprise, her three begs falling onto the dirt pathway.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

Melody looked up and turned a dep cherry color when she saw that the person she ran into was a cute guy. He looked to be about her age, with dark curly hair and chocolate eyes. He was tall- a few inches shorter than her dad, who was six feet tall, but he still towered above her petite frame. He was wiry with strong arms, which he was holding out to help her up.

"Yes, I'm fine," muttered Melody in her soft spoken voice. "How about you?"

"It takes more than someone ramming into me to actually hurt me," he informed her, grabbing her spilled bags and stacking them on top of each other again. "I'm Nate Gray."

"Melody Kelly," she introduced herself with a handshake, smiling when she finally drew her hand away from his. "Do you know where I can find cabin number seven?"

"Sure- my brother's girlfriend is staying there," answered Nate, helping Melody with her luggage. For once, the girl allowed for a complete stranger to help her find her way. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied what looked like a guy filming a bush. When they reached cabin number seven about five minutes later, Nate manfully carried her luggage inside and greeted the other girl, who was unpacking.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Nate greeted the pretty brunette before turning back to Melody. "So I guess I'll see you later?" he asked shyly.

"Sure," chirped Melody happily before going to unpack her clothes and place them into their place in the chest of drawers that was at the end of her bed.

"Hi! I'm Mitchie Torres! You must be Melody Kelly!" squealed Mitchie, bouncing over to hug the shorter girl. "You know something, you look a lot like Mina Karimloo."

Melody winced. She had been excepting this comment.

"Yeah, I get that a lot; it gets to be pretty annoying," muttered Melody, rolling her eyes. Mitchie caught on and didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Do you need help with unpacking?" Mitchie asked, poking through her own suitcase.

"If you don't mind…" Melody trailed off as Mitchie dove into her suitcase and began to speedily put her clothes away. Within three minutes, Melody's suitcase was unpacked and under her bed.

"I'm sorry about what I said before," apologized Mitchie once she had finished. "I didn't mean to rub you the wrong way."

"No problem- I'm just really sensitive to the subject," smiled Melody before her stomach began to rumble. She reached into her purse and came up with a bag of cheddar cheese popcorn. "Want some?"

~xoXox~

A little while later, Melody had met Caitlynn, Mitchie's best friend from years before, and they were on their way to voice lessons.

"So what voice range are you?" Caitlynn asked Melody as they all entered the classroom.

"I'm a mezzo-soprano," answered Melody, sliding into a seat in between her two new friends.

"Good afternoon, students!" boomed the voice teacher, all ut skipping into the room. "May the new students please come up to the front?"

Melody looked at Mitchie and Caitynn, who both nodded and gave her encouraging smiles. Melody stood up and smoothed down her plaid jeans before stepping past Mitchie and walking up the aisleway towards the front. To everyone's surprise, Melody was the only new student.

"Introduce yourself, please, sweetheart," encouraged the teacher.

Melody took a deep breath.

"Hello everyone. My name is Melody Kelly and I am seventeen years old. I love to perform in musical theater and had been granted many opportunities, including working both onstage and backstage. I also enjoy sports like rock climbing, horseback riding and fencing."

"Thank you Melody, would you like to sing something?" asked the teacher. Melody raced back to her bag and rifled through it before coming up with a heavy binder. She walked back up to the piano and handed her selection to the teacher to play.

A song that had been done to death began to play and Melody opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted  
But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame  
He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came  
And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather  
I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed?_

Melody ended the song with a graceful little curtsy before both Mitchie and Caitlynn began to cheer and clap loudly.

"A mezzo-soprano?" asked the teacher, scribbling something onto a sheet of paper. Melody nodded at him, smiling brightly as she turned to go back to her seat. But she tripped over someone's foot and went sprawling onto the concrete ground. She grunted as she slapped out her hands to stop her impact, resulting in a jarring pain in her wrists.

"Lola!" shouted Mitchie. "That wasn't very nice!"

"What wasn't?" sniffed the snobby looking girl, who only inspected her nailbeds. "Oh, you mean my foot? I'm so sorry Melly darling, but I had to stretch my foot!"

"Mitchie, chill, I'm alright. No pain, no gain, right?" smiled Melody, standing and brushing off her jeans before scooting in next to Mitchie and Caitlynn once more.

~xoXox~

Later that evening, the three girls could be found pigging out on grilled cheese and fries in the mess hall.

"So that was Lola. Watch out for her, because she'll make your life utter hell," advised Caitlynn, chomping on her sandwich.

"Thanks for the heads up," grinned Melody before taking a long drink of her apple juice. "So what plans do you ladies have for tonight?"

"There's campfire, which is where everyone at camp roasts marshmallows and listens to music," chirped Mitchie.

"That sounds like fun. I can play that new song I learned on my guitar!" squealed Melody happily, shoving her face with fries.

"Yeah, do that!" Mitchie looked at her watch before yelping. "We're going to be late for campfire!" she yelped, grabbing her two friends by their wrists and dragging them out of the mess hall and towards the heart of camp, where Mitchie let out an ear piercing squeal and jumped into a guy's arms. "Shane!" she squealed, hugging him.

"Mitchie!" he shouted, picking her up and spinning her in several dizzying circles. "Long time no see, stranger!" he teased her, kissing her lips.

"Melody!"

Melody turned and smiled at Nate. She waved at him before telling Caitlynn that she would be right back.

"Hey Nate!" she greeted him, sitting on the unoccupied seat on his log. "Your's?" she asked, nodding at his guitar. He nodded and handed it to her. Melody began to pluck at the strings and a song began to be heard.

"_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way  
She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place  
Yeah, oh  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah"_

She handed the guitar back to him with a wide smile.

"Thanks," she said, blushing as he knee brushed her leg.

"That was an amazing song; did you write that?" asked Nate.

As Melody and Nate talked about music, the girl could tell that this was going to be the best two weeks of her life.


End file.
